untold_crusadefandomcom-20200213-history
Bazclanthian
Bazclanthians were Titanic Constructs infused with Divine Magic in ancient times. Eventually, all the Bazclanthians ran out of sufficient energy to keep themselves powered, and faded into dust. However, through their Divinity, their essences prevailed, and are now returned to be made manifest as Tokens. Basic Passive - Energy Core - The Bazclanthian is roughly 5m wide, and 10m tall. The Bazclanthian can be summoned or desummoned by channeling for a turn. While Desummoned, the Bazclanthian will be kept in an artifact on the Master. The Bazclanthian also has doubled Health, Mana, Critical Hit Bonus Damage, and Action Points of a normal unit, but cannot recover Action Points through basic regeneration. Instead, the Bazclanthian recovers doubled the regular AP Regeneration amount by doing nothing in a turn. The Bazclanthian can only wield two handed weapons. The Bazclanthian resists most forms of disables. Basic Spell - Energy Barrage - 8 AP - 10 MP - The Bazclanthian launches a barrage of Arcane Missiles, launching a total of 1d8 missiles. Target a location for each missile. On your next turn, all the missiles land, dealing 1d12 damage each missile, increased to 1d20 damage if Overcast. OC: 15. Ultimate Ability - Launch - Upon use, the Bazclanthian primes his or her rockets this turn, and cannot do any other actions this turn. Then, the Bazclanthian will take off next turn, launching 20m per turn in a target direction. If the Bazclanthian uses this to charge along a surface horizontally, any enemy units hit will be carried with the Bazclanthian, being dealt ( The Bazclanthian's HP ) in damage and being stunned when they hit an object. If the Bazclanthian uses this to fly into the air, he or she can then drop at any time, gaining AoE, damage, and effects the higher the Bazclanthian flies. The Bazclanthian must also take half as much time as he or she spent flying upwards returning to the earth. Basic Spell - Power Grip - 5 AP - 6 MP - The Bazclanthian blasts his or her offhand out in a target direction. If an Offhand was being wielded by that hand, then it becomes unequipped until the hand returns. The Hand travels 10m per turn. The Hand can grab a unit for as long as it remains powered. The Hand has enough Power to remain powered for up to 50m of travel. If Overcast, the Hand instead travels 20m per turn and has enough power to travel up to 100m total. OC: 15. Basic Spell - Forcefield - 4 AP - 4 MP - The Bazclanthian deploys a Forcefield around a target within 10m or self. The Forcefield has 1d20 Hit Points. Only one Forcefield can be deployed at a time. When an enemy gets a Critical Hit or Overcast spell that hits a unit with a Forcefield on it, the Forcefield will burst, dealing 1d20 damage to enemies within 10m of the shielded unit and knocking those enemies back 10m. If Overcast, will also place an additional Forcefield on the Bazclanthian ( two, if targeting self ). OC: 18.